


In The Library

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: Harry overhears them and he’s not going to let it stand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> To be abundantly clear as these stories keep showing up quickly. I’m not a psychopath.
> 
> They were all just saved in my drafts. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

He can’t believe what he is hearing. It’s clear they don’t know he’s there listening and seething with anger. 

How dare they talk about his friend like that. How dare they even think to compare themselves to her. 

It takes everything in him not to round the corner and tell them the real facts. Instead he waits and continues to listen. He wants all the ammunition he can get before he rights this wrong.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! Clearly he can do better than her. He’s a bloody hero!” The blonde one scowls.

“He’s also famous, charming, handsome, and from what I heard, rich.” The black haired girl added.

“It’s just not fair! He can do way better than that. Either of us are much better suited for him. We’ll show her.” 

He’s not sure which one of them he hates more right now. 

“Well you know they’re not technically dating. So it shouldn’t be difficult to get her out of the picture.” 

Ok, he hates the blonde one the most.

“Of course they’re not dating! Why would he settle for her?” 

He would never put his hands on a woman but he does start to wonder if hexes count. 

“But we still can’t have her following him around like a sad puppy all the time! She’s obviously obsessed with him.”

Would it really be that bad if he murdered some random 6th years? Maybe he could use his status to get off easy. A few years at Azkaban would be a small price to pay. 

“We’ll come up with a plan. Come on now, let’s go make ourselves seen.” The two girls start gathering their things whispering about how they can get him to see them as they walk by.

Oh, he’s going to make sure he sees them. 

Using his lightning fast reflexes Harry rounds the opposite corner and darts back to the table she’s sitting at. 

She’s also standing and gathering her things. 

“Hey Hermione!” He says much too loudly in a library.

She spins around to him startled as he sees the two girls approaching from the corner of his eye.

“Something wrong Harry? Did you find that book you were looking for?” She moves a little backwards as he marches forward to her with an unexplained intensity. 

“Everything is fine I just wanted to tell you something.” He keeps walking swiftly until she’s almost up against the row of books.

“Harry what’s wrong?” As she’s running out of space she stops and waits for his reply.

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

He closes the distance between them and the row of books. One hand on her hip and the other hand starting to reach for the back of her neck.

“I just wanted to tell you I loved you.” 

With that, he crushes his lips to hers and holds on tight.

Her little squeak of surprise aside she gladly accepts it.

The two girls stop in shock and amazement at what they’re witnessing as they get closer to them. Suddenly red faced and feeling foolish they rush past them quickly and exit the library.

Having actually forgotten about them, a few moments later he lets her go. 

“What is all this about?” Hermione whispers breathlessly and dazed as they part.

“Oh, um...well, I thought you should just know how amazing and brilliant you are and that I truly do love you.” He finds himself not lying in the slightest. 

With a slight flash in her eyes she yanks him back to her and returns the favor. 

Maybe he would let those two silly girls live another day.


End file.
